<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Instinct by lvstasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909732">Instinct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvstasy/pseuds/lvstasy'>lvstasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Gore, Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Derek Hale Protects Stiles Stilinski, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Murder, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Derek, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Were-Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvstasy/pseuds/lvstasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure you want to go back there Mai, I mean with everything going on and-"</p><p>"Stass in sure, Beacon Hills was my home" </p><p>"What about Scott" </p><p>"....."</p><p>"Mai?"</p><p>"He doesn't matter, plus I don't know how to explain it but coming back here seems right. I don't  know. I just feel it almost like-"</p><p>"Instinct?"</p><p>"Yeah, Instinct" </p><p>__________________________</p><p>I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural, I just own my own main characters .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester &amp; The McCall Pack, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s), Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fanfic is not entire based on both Show's story line, i might be included but there will be changes within those.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Typing.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>LOADING...</p><p>██████████████]99<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><b><em>File Found WinchesterFamily</em></b>.exe</p><p>
  <em>Would you like to continue?</em>
</p><p><b>[Yes]</b>      No</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>LOADING.....</em>
</p><p>            1%</p><p>                    15%</p><p>                                  30%.</p><p>                                               70% <br/>                                                             99%</p><p>
  <em>                             LOADING COMPLETED</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Open file </em> <b> <em>WinchesterRelations</em> </b> <em>.exe</em></p><p><b>[Yes]</b>      No</p><p>ｎｏｗ ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ . . .</p><p>▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ 100%</p><p>ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ!</p><p> </p><p>    </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>
  
</p><p>𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎: 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛<b></b></p><p>𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜: 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎</p><p>𝙳𝙾𝙱: 01/24/1979</p><p>
  <em>𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚟𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚜. 𝚆𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜...</em>
  <br/>
  <em><b>[</b><strong>𝚈𝚎𝚜]</strong> 𝙽𝚘</em>
</p><p>𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚜: <br/>          - 𝙷𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗<br/>          - K̶n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶H̶e̶l̶l̶ (̶C̶u̶r̶e̶d̶)̶<br/>          - V̶a̶m̶p̶i̶r̶e̶ ̶(̶c̶u̶r̶e̶d̶)̶ ̶<br/>          - G̶h̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶(̶f̶o̶r̶m̶a̶l̶l̶y̶)̶ ̶<br/>          -   J̶e̶f̶f̶e̶r̶s̶o̶n̶ ̶S̶t̶a̶r̶s̶h̶i̶p̶ ̶(̶c̶u̶r̶e̶d̶)̶</p><p>𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚜: <br/>         - 𝙼𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚎𝚕 𝚂𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 <br/>         - 𝚁𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝙼𝚊𝚗 <br/>         - 𝚂𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝙷𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗 <br/>         - 𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗 (𝚋𝚢 𝙷𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏) <br/>         - 𝙹𝚎𝚛𝚔 (𝚋𝚢 𝚂𝚊𝚖)</p><p>                𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚜．．．<br/>                     𝚈𝚎𝚜 <b>[</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p>𝙾𝚌𝚌𝚞𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗<b>: </b></p><p><br/><b>         - </b>M̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶f̶r̶e̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶<br/><b>         - </b>𝙷𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛<br/>̶ H̶e̶l̶l̶'̶s̶ ̶T̶o̶r̶t̶u̶r̶e̶r̶ ̶<br/>           ̶ M̶a̶n̶ ̶O̶f̶ ̶L̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶s̶ ̶<br/>           ̶ T̶r̶u̶e̶ ̶V̶e̶s̶s̶e̶l̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶M̶i̶c̶h̶a̶e̶l̶ ̶<br/>           ̶S̶o̶l̶d̶i̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶H̶e̶a̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶(̶f̶o̶r̶m̶e̶r̶l̶y̶)̶<br/>          ̶B̶e̶a̶r̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶M̶a̶r̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶C̶a̶i̶n̶(̶f̶o̶r̶m̶e̶r̶l̶y̶)̶<br/>          ̶K̶n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶H̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶(̶f̶o̶r̶m̶e̶r̶l̶y̶)̶<br/>          ̶D̶e̶a̶t̶h̶ ̶(̶b̶r̶i̶e̶f̶l̶y̶)̶</p><p>𝙰𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗<b>: </b></p><p><br/><b>         - </b>M̶e̶n̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶L̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶s̶<br/><b>         - </b>𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢<br/><b>         - </b>𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚕<br/><b>         - </b>𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔<br/><b>         - </b>𝙲𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚎𝚢<b> (</b>𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚗𝚍𝙾𝚏𝚏<b>)</b><br/><b>         - </b>𝙱𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚢𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛<br/><b>         - </b>𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚎𝙱𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚢<br/><b>         - </b>𝙺𝚎𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚗<b></b></p><p>                  𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝙰𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗<b>..</b><br/>                               𝚈𝚎𝚜<b> [</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p>𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢<b>:</b></p><p><br/><b>         - </b>𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚕<em>(𝙱𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍)</em><br/><b>         - </b>𝙹𝚘𝚑𝚗𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛<em>(𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em><b> †</b><br/><b>         - </b>𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚢𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 <em>(𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em><b> †</b><br/><b>         - </b>𝚂𝚊𝚖𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 <em>(𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em><br/><b>         - </b>𝙰𝚍𝚊𝚖𝙼𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚗 <em>(𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏<b>-</b>𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em><br/><b>         - </b>𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔𝙺𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 <em>(𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚘𝚗)</em><br/><b>         - </b>𝙴𝚖𝚖𝚊 <em>(𝚍𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛)</em><b> †</b><br/><b>         - </b><strike>𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚜ł𝚊𝚠𝚊𝙼𝚊𝚝𝚐𝚘𝚛𝚣𝚊𝚝𝚊 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚜𝚔𝚒<em>(𝚍𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛)</em></strike><br/><b>         - </b>𝙱𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚢𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛<em>(𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em><b> †</b></p><p>𝚂𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚜<b>: </b></p><p><br/><b>         - </b>𝙽<b>/</b>𝙰𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍<b></b></p><p>𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛<b>．．．．</b><br/>𝚈𝚎𝚜<b> [</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>] </b></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎: 𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛</p><p>𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜: 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎</p><p>𝙳𝙾𝙱: 𝟶𝟻/𝟶𝟸/𝟷𝟿𝟾𝟹</p><p>𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚟𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜．．．<br/><b>[</b><strong>𝚈𝚎𝚜</strong><b>]</b> 𝙽𝚘</p><p>𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚜: </p><p><br/>           -𝙷𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 (𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 𝙲𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍)<br/>          -G̶h̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶(̶f̶o̶r̶m̶a̶l̶l̶y̶)̶<br/>          -R̶a̶b̶i̶d̶(̶c̶u̶r̶e̶d̶)̶</p><p><br/>𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚜: </p><p><br/>        -𝚂𝚊𝚖𝚖𝚢<br/>        -𝙼𝚘𝚘𝚜𝚎 <em>(𝙲𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚎𝚢)</em><br/>        -𝙺𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚘<em> (𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚛)</em> <br/>        -𝙱𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑 <em>(𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚗)</em><br/>        -𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚛 <em>(𝚋𝚢 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚗)</em></p><p>               𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚜．．<br/>                   𝚈𝚎𝚜 <b>[</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p>𝙾𝚌𝚌𝚞𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗: </p><p>        -𝙷𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛<br/>        -M̶a̶n̶ ̶O̶f̶ ̶L̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶s̶<br/>        -T̶r̶u̶e̶ ̶V̶e̶s̶s̶e̶l̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶L̶u̶c̶i̶f̶e̶r̶<br/>        -𝙻𝚊𝚠 𝚂𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝<em> (𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚢)</em> <br/>        -M̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶T̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶F̶r̶e̶e̶ ̶W̶i̶l̶l̶</p><p><br/>𝙰𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗:</p><p>        -M̶e̶n̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶L̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶s̶ <br/>        -𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 <br/>        -𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚕 <br/>        -𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 <br/>        -𝙲𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚎𝚢 <em>(𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙾𝚏𝚏)</em><br/>        -𝙱𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚢 𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛<br/>        -𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝙱𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚢 <br/>        -𝙺𝚎𝚟𝚒𝚗 𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚗</p><p>             𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙰𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗．．．<br/>                    𝚈𝚎𝚜 <b>[</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p>𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢:</p><p>        - 𝙹𝚘𝚑𝚗 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 <em>(𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em><strong> †</strong><br/>        - 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 <em>(𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em> <strong>†</strong><br/>        - 𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 <em>(𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em><br/>        - 𝙰𝚍𝚊𝚖 𝙼𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚗 <em>(𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏-𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em><br/>        - 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙺𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 <em>(𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚗) </em><br/>        - 𝙴𝚖𝚖𝚊 <em>( 𝚗𝚒𝚎𝚌𝚎)</em> <strong>†</strong><br/>        - <strike>B̶r̶o̶n̶i̶s̶ł̶a̶w̶a̶ ̶M̶a̶t̶g̶o̶r̶z̶a̶t̶a̶ ̶R̶o̶m̶a̶n̶o̶s̶ki(niece)</strike><br/>        -𝙱𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚢 𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛<em>(𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em> <strong>†</strong><br/>        - 𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚕 <em>(𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝙱𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍)</em></p><p>𝚂𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚜: <br/>        - 𝙽/𝙰 𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍</p><p>                 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛．．．．<br/>𝚈𝚎𝚜<b> [</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎: 𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚕</p><p>𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜: 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎</p><p>𝙳𝙾𝙱: 𝟶𝟻/𝟶𝟸/𝟷𝟿𝟾𝟹</p><p>𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚟𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜．．．<br/><b>[</b><strong>𝚈𝚎𝚜</strong><b>]</b> 𝙽𝚘</p><p>𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚜: <br/>              - S̶e̶r̶a̶p̶h̶ ̶<br/>              -A̶n̶g̶e̶l̶ ̶<em>(̶f̶o̶r̶m̶a̶l̶l̶y̶)̶</em><br/>              -𝙷𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 <em>(𝚃𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢)</em></p><p>𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚜: <br/>              -𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚜<br/>              -𝙲𝚑𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚜 <em>(𝚋𝚢 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛)</em><br/>              -𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 <em>(𝚋𝚢 𝙱𝚊𝚕𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚣𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙲𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚎𝚢)</em><br/>              -𝙴𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚎𝚕<br/>              -𝙴．𝚃．<em>(𝚋𝚢 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛)</em><br/>              -𝙲𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 <em>(𝚋𝚢 𝙼𝚎𝚐)</em></p><p>                     𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚜．．<br/>                            𝚈𝚎𝚜 <b>[</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p>𝙾𝚌𝚌𝚞𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗: <br/>              -𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 <em>(𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚢)</em><br/>              -F̶a̶l̶l̶e̶n̶ ̶A̶n̶g̶e̶l̶<br/>              -𝙷𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛 <br/>              -𝙶𝚊𝚜 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝙲𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚔 <em>(𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗; 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚢)</em><br/>              -M̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶T̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶F̶r̶e̶e̶ ̶W̶i̶l̶l̶</p><p>𝙰𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗: <br/>             -H̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶H̶e̶a̶v̶e̶n̶<em>(̶o̶n̶-̶o̶f̶f̶)̶</em><br/>             -𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝚅𝚊𝚣𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚣 <br/>             -𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 <br/>             -𝙱𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚢 𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛<br/>             -𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙺𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎<br/>             -𝙲𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚎𝚢 (𝚘𝚗-𝚘𝚏𝚏)<br/>             -𝙲𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝙽𝚘𝚟𝚊𝚔<br/>             -𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝙱𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚢 <br/>             -𝙺𝚎𝚟𝚒𝚗 𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚗<br/><br/>                      𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎𝙰𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗．．．．<br/>                              𝚈𝚎𝚜 <b>[</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b><br/>𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢:<br/>           -𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 <em>(𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍)</em><br/>           -𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 <em>(𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗-𝚕𝚊𝚠)</em><br/>           -𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙺𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 <em>(𝚗𝚎𝚙𝚑𝚎𝚠/𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚗)</em><br/>          -B̶r̶o̶n̶i̶s̶ł̶a̶w̶a̶ ̶M̶a̶t̶g̶o̶r̶z̶a̶t̶a̶ ̶R̶o̶m̶a̶n̶o̶s̶k̶i̶ ̶ <em>(̶s̶u̶r̶r̶o̶g̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶d̶a̶u̶g̶h̶t̶e̶r̶)̶ ̶</em><br/>           -G̶o̶d̶ ̶<em>(̶f̶a̶t̶h̶e̶r̶/̶c̶r̶e̶a̶t̶o̶r̶)̶</em><br/>           -A̶n̶g̶e̶l̶s̶ ̶<em>(̶s̶i̶b̶l̶i̶n̶g̶s̶)̶</em><br/>           -A̶r̶c̶h̶a̶n̶g̶e̶l̶s̶ ̶<em>(̶o̶l̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶b̶r̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶s̶)̶</em><br/>           -T̶h̶e̶ ̶D̶a̶r̶k̶n̶e̶s̶s̶<em> ̶(̶a̶u̶n̶t̶)̶</em><br/>           -𝙹𝚒𝚖𝚖𝚢 𝙽𝚘𝚟𝚊𝚔 <em>(𝚟𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚕)</em> <strong>†</strong></p><p>                     𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢．．．<br/>                          𝚈𝚎𝚜<b> [</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p>𝚂𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚜: <br/>         - 𝙽/𝙰 𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍</p><p>𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚕．．．<br/>𝚈𝚎𝚜<b> [</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎: 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙺𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎</p><p>𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜: 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎</p><p>𝙳𝙾𝙱: 𝙼𝚊𝚢 𝟷𝟾𝚝𝚑</p><p>𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚟𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜．．．<br/><b>[</b><strong>𝚈𝚎𝚜</strong><b>]</b> 𝙽𝚘</p><p>𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚜: <br/>        -N̶e̶p̶h̶i̶l̶i̶m̶</p><p>𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚜: <br/>       -S̶p̶a̶w̶n̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶L̶u̶c̶i̶f̶e̶r̶<br/>       -𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚛 𝙹𝚛．, 𝙰𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝, 𝙳𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚎𝚗,𝚁𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢'𝚜 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢 (<em>𝚋𝚢 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛)</em><br/>       -𝙰𝚋𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 <strike><em>(𝚋𝚢 𝙰𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕𝚜)</em></strike><br/>       -𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 <em>(<strike>𝚋𝚢 𝙳𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚜)</strike></em><br/>       -𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙺𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎<br/>    -T̶h̶e̶ ̶S̶o̶n̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶L̶u̶c̶i̶f̶e̶r, ̶a̶ ̶h̶u̶n̶t̶e̶r̶,̶ ̶a̶ W̶i̶n̶c̶h̶e̶s̶t̶e̶r̶</p><p>                         𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚜．．<br/>                             𝚈𝚎𝚜 <b>[</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p>𝙾𝚌𝚌𝚞𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗: <br/>       -𝙷𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛 <br/>       -M̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶T̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶F̶r̶e̶e̶ ̶W̶i̶l̶l̶<br/>       -𝚂𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝</p><p>𝙰𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗: <br/>       -H̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶H̶e̶a̶v̶e̶n̶<em>(̶f̶o̶r̶m̶a̶l̶l̶y̶)̶</em><br/>       -𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝚅𝚊𝚣𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚣 <br/>       -𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚕 <br/>       -𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 </p><p>                𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙰𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗．．．．<br/>                       𝚈𝚎𝚜 <b>[</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p>𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢:<br/>      -𝙺𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝙺𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 <em>(𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em> <strong>†</strong><br/>     -L̶u̶c̶i̶f̶e̶r̶ ̶<em>(̶b̶i̶o̶l̶o̶g̶i̶c̶a̶l̶ ̶f̶a̶t̶h̶e̶r̶)̶</em> ̶<br/>     -𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚕 <em>(𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚕𝚎/𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛/ 𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚗)</em><br/>     -𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙺𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 <em>(𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em><br/>     -𝙼𝚛𝚜．𝙺𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 <em>(𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em><br/>     -𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 <em>(𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚗𝚜/𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢)</em><br/>     -𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 <em>(𝙲𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚗 𝙵𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛) </em><br/>     -B̶r̶o̶n̶i̶s̶ł̶a̶w̶a̶ ̶M̶a̶t̶g̶o̶r̶z̶a̶t̶a̶ ̶R̶o̶m̶a̶n̶o̶s̶k̶i̶ ̶<em>(̶s̶i̶s̶t̶e̶r̶)̶ ̶</em></p><p>                  𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢．．．<br/>                        𝚈𝚎𝚜 <b>[</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p>𝚂𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚜: <br/>    -𝙽/𝙰 𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍</p><p>𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙺𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎．．．<br/>𝚈𝚎𝚜<b> [</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎: 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 </p><p>𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜: 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎</p><p>𝙳𝙾𝙱: 𝙵𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟷𝚜𝚝</p><p>𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚟𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜．．．<br/><b>[</b><strong>𝚈𝚎𝚜</strong><b>]</b> 𝙽𝚘</p><p>𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚜: <br/>       - 𝙷𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 <br/>       -H̶y̶b̶r̶i̶d̶ ̶<em>(̶u̶n̶k̶n̶o̶w̶n̶)̶</em></p><p>𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚜: <br/>       - 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚜 <em>(𝙼𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚎)</em><br/>       -A̶n̶a̶s̶t̶a̶s̶i̶a̶<strike> 𝚅𝚊𝚣𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚣</strike><br/>       - 𝚃𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎<em> (𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜)</em><br/>       - 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜 <br/>       - 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜</p><p>                 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚜．．<br/>                     𝚈𝚎𝚜 <b>[</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p>𝙾𝚌𝚌𝚞𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗: <br/>     - 𝙷𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛 <br/>     -B̶l̶a̶c̶k̶m̶a̶i̶l̶e̶r̶ <br/>     -W̶e̶a̶p̶o̶n̶ ̶s̶u̶p̶p̶l̶i̶e̶r̶ ̶(̶<em>u̶n̶c̶o̶n̶f̶i̶r̶m̶e̶d̶</em>)̶</p><p>𝙰𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗: <br/>    -V̶a̶z̶q̶u̶e̶z̶ ̶R̶e̶l̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶ ̶<br/>    - 𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚕 <br/>    - 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢<br/>    - 𝚂𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚔𝚒 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 <br/>    -R̶o̶m̶a̶n̶o̶s̶k̶i̶ ̶F̶a̶m̶i̶l̶y̶</p><p>              𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙰𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗．．．．<br/>                      𝚈𝚎𝚜<b> [</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p><br/>𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢:<br/>-B̶r̶o̶n̶i̶s̶ł̶a̶w̶a̶ ̶M̶a̶t̶g̶o̶r̶z̶a̶t̶a̶ ̶R̶o̶m̶a̶n̶o̶s̶k̶i̶</p><p>𝚂𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚜/𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕𝚝𝚢: <br/>            ₣łⱠɆ ɆⱤⱤØⱤ <br/>           ₵₳₦₦Ø₮ Ø₱Ɇ₦ ₣łⱠɆ</p><p> Close 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚅𝚊𝚣𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚣．．．<br/><strong>[𝚈𝚎𝚜]</strong> 𝙽𝚘</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎: 𝙼𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚘</p><p>𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜: 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎</p><p>𝙳𝙾𝙱: 𝙰𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚕 𝟿𝚝𝚑</p><p>𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚟𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜．．．<br/><b>[</b><strong>𝚈𝚎𝚜</strong><b>] </b>𝙽𝚘</p><p>𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚜: <br/>              - 𝙷𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 <br/>              -W̶e̶r̶e̶f̶o̶x̶ <br/>              -H̶y̶b̶r̶i̶d̶ ̶<em>(̶u̶n̶k̶n̶o̶w̶n̶)̶</em></p><p>𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚜: <br/>             - 𝙼𝚊𝚒 <em>(𝚂𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚜)</em><br/>             -B̶r̶o̶n̶i̶s̶ł̶a̶w̶a̶ ̶M̶a̶t̶g̶o̶r̶z̶a̶t̶a̶ ̶R̶o̶m̶a̶n̶o̶s̶k̶i̶<br/>             - 𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔 <em>(𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜)</em><br/>             - Sly 𝙵𝚘𝚡<br/>             - 𝚅𝚒𝚡𝚎𝚗 <br/>             - 𝙻𝚒𝚕 𝙿𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕</p><p>                         𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚜．．<br/>                             𝚈𝚎𝚜 <strong>[𝙽𝚘]</strong></p><p>𝙾𝚌𝚌𝚞𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗: <br/>             - 𝙷𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛 <br/>             -M̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶T̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶F̶r̶e̶e̶ ̶W̶i̶l̶l̶<br/>             -H̶a̶c̶k̶e̶r̶ ̶<em>(̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶s̶)̶</em><br/>             - 𝚂𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝙱𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚘𝚗 𝙷𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝙷𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 <br/>             -T̶o̶r̶t̶u̶r̶e̶r̶</p><p>𝙰𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗: <br/>            -V̶a̶z̶q̶u̶e̶z̶ ̶R̶e̶l̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶<br/>            - 𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚕 <br/>            - 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢<br/>            - 𝚂𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚔𝚒 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 <br/>            -H̶a̶l̶e̶ ̶P̶a̶c̶k̶<br/>            -M̶a̶g̶i̶c̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶r̶</p><p>                  𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙰𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗．．．．<br/>                           𝚈𝚎𝚜 <b>[</b><strong>𝙽𝚘</strong><b>]</b></p><p>𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢:<br/>            -A̶n̶a̶s̶t̶a̶z̶j̶a̶ ̶R̶o̶m̶a̶n̶o̶s̶k̶i̶ ̶<em>(̶m̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶)̶</em> ̶<strong>†̶</strong><br/>            - 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛<em> (𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em> <br/>            - 𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚕 <em>(𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛/ 𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚗)</em><br/>            - 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝙺𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 <em>(𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛)</em><br/>            - 𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛<em> (𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚕𝚎 )</em><br/>            - 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢<em> (𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚗𝚜/𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢)</em><br/>            - 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚅𝚊𝚣𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚣</p><p>                         𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢．．．<br/>                             𝚈𝚎𝚜<b> [</b><strong>𝙽𝚘]</strong></p><p>𝚂𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚜/𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕𝚝𝚢:</p><p>             ₣łⱠɆ ɆⱤⱤØⱤ <br/>          ₵₳₦₦Ø₮ Ø₱Ɇ₦ ₣łⱠɆ</p><p>close 𝙼𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚜𝚔𝚒．．．<br/><strong>[𝚈𝚎𝚜]</strong> 𝙽𝚘<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Typing....</em>
</p><p><em>Apply file?</em><br/><b>[Yes]</b> No</p><p>
  <em>LOADING...</em>
</p><p>██████████████]99%</p><p> </p><p><em>File </em> <b> <em>WinchesterFamily</em> </b> <em>.exe attached</em></p><p><em>Add request.....</em><br/><b>[Yes]</b> No</p><p>
  <em>Typing.....</em>
</p><p><br/>************************** ************ ************* ********** ******* <span class="u">$28.3 billion </span> PROOF NEEDED FOR PAYMENT</p><p><em>Send out request...</em><br/><b>[Yes] </b>No</p><p><em>Log out..... </em><br/><b>[Yes]</b> No<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>___________________________</p><p>For those who didn't understand the sentences with the sticks through in them means that it's information they cannot see only you as a reader can see. Hope that cleared that up!!!</p><p>Also heads up! Other chapters might contain short of long chapters depending on how I want it!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="story-editor medium-editor-element"><p class="active">
        
        
      </p><p><br/>
<em>"Do you really have to leave"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Maisie turned to look at Scott, she smiled softly "I don't want to, but my moms gone. She thinks that's where my dad is so I'm gonna go visit so he can take care of me"</em>
      </p><p class="">
        <em>"Why can't you stay with Stiles or Stassie or me! My mom won't mind" Scott said desperately. Standing up from the park bench looking ahead.</em>
      </p><p class="">
        <em class="">"I want to stay, But Stassie is leaving in a few days too. I...I've never met my dad Scott" Maisie said softly</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Scott turned to face her cupping her face "I know, I know I just... we were meant to stay together and go to highschool. Stiles even said we could've been highschool sweethearts. I want you to stay with me Isy"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Maisie looked at Scott, smiling slight tears forming. She leaned forward kissing his lips lightly.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"You'll always have me, I'll call and text everyday and Skype okay."</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"I'll miss you</em>
        <em>" </em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"I'll miss you too Scotty, but don't worry I'll be back okay I won't be away for long Just a few months ill be back sophomore year I swear" </em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Promise" He whispered </em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"I promise Scott, It's you and me forever okay. I love you"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"I love you too"</em>
      </p><p>_____________</p><p>
        <em>"Are you sure about this Mai" Stassie asked.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>The shorter girl looked up from her computer and send the taller girl a smile.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"I'm sure Stass, plus you don't have to worry you are coming with me anyways"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"That's because I've been sworn to protect you, my entire family is connected to the Ramonoski. We've been protecting you're family for generations" Stassie said standing up from her seat.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"We're in middle school. Well I'm in middle school and you're a high school freshman what trouble can I put myself into" Maisie said rolling her eyes as she continued packing her clothes.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"You never know Mai, we thought the same things with Ana-" the taller of the two stopped mid sentence noticing the girl tense at the name. "I'm sorry Mai, I didn't"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"It's fine" she blurted out, wincing at the action. "Don't worry about it, it....it wasn't your fault or your brothers. No one expected it"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Maisie stayed in place looking at her semi-packed clothes. She sighed turning around giving the girl a brief hug.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"I'll be fine Stassie. I'll contact you if I need to come earlier"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Stassie looked at her and ran her hand through her hair before eventually nodding.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Okay Mai"</em>
      </p><p>____________</p><p>"So<em> I guess this is goodbye then" Stiles said shuffling around in his bed.</em></p><p>
        <em>"Don't be a idiot Stiles, we're gonna call each other twenty four seven, and Skype so we can play call of duty. Which would end up with me as a winner obviously" Maisie said as she walked to sit next to him.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Stiles let out a small laugh which turned into a sob causing the young girl to lean and wrap her arms around him.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Stiles, it's okay I promise I'll be back for you"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"What if you don't...w-what If you meet new friends and forget all about me. Why are you leaving me Mai stay please. Don't go"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Maisie licked her lips trying to blink away her tears before pulling back and grabbed his hands into hers.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Mieczyslaw, I love you. You're my best friend and no one will replace you. I will think of you every second I'm away from you."</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Not even Stass?" He said softly</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Not even Stass" she responded leaning to place a small peck on his cheek causing him to break out into a smile and tackle her into a hug</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"I'll never forget you either Mai"</em>
      </p><p>____________________</p><p>Few months later</p><p>
        <em>"STILES!!!" Mai squealed as he answered the Skype call.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"MAI!! I miss you" Stiles responded back as his face came closer to the camera.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Me too, I'm so glad I get to see your face again"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Back at you baby"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Mai rolled her eyes still smiling at the nickname given to her by the boy. "Umm..Stiles can I ask you something?"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"You already did" he said smirking slightly</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Stiles..I'm serious" she said biting her bottom lip as she fiddled with her thumbs.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"What's wrong?"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Is....Scott okay? He hasn't been answering my calls or responding to my texts. Did I do something wrong?"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"What? What do you mean. Did Scott not want to be friends with you anymore? That a asshole I told him the fact that you two dated wouldn't affect any of that like wow can't believe he went that far li-"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Wait what?" She looked at her screen with shock "what are you talking about"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"What do you mean?" Stiles looked at her with eyebrows furrowed.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Why did you say dated? We are still dating Stiles"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"What?" He looked at her, his eyes wide.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Did...did he want to break up with me?" she asked him softly, eyes closed</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"He...I'm sorry Mai" Stiles told her</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Why are you apologizing it's not your fault" her voice cracked at the end.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>He sighed, running a hand over his head. "Look Mai...Fuck, um he told me he was gonna beak up with you, he told me he did. He's....he's dating someone else"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Maisie let out a sob, tears finally falling from her face. Her hands coming up to cover her face to stop Stiles from watching.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Hey. No it's okay Mai it's okay. You don't have to cover your face let it out, it's okay" Stiles rambled as he saw her break down</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>He stayed on the call with her, talking and eased her into calming down and soon enough got her to sleep on her bed.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Glancing on his screen one last time he whispered "Love you Mai" and ended the call.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Stiles let out a breath and reached for his phone, he scrolled though his contacts before clicking on one.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Hello?"</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>"Stassie, hey it's me Stiles. Hear me out"</em>
      </p><p>______________</p><p>Oh the flashbacks, decided to include these before we got into the actual story since it made more sense. Comment if you have any questions I can either clarify in the story or in the comments</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>